


Die letzte Deutsche Demokratische Republik

by PlumLanterns



Category: germany - Fandom
Genre: China, Germany, M/M, Not a Love Story, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns
Summary: 创造想法来源于《世界知识》对前民主德国统一社会党总书记埃贡·克伦茨的专访本文作者是御仙女，PlumLanterns仅代发布无明显cp描写，但作者认为有那么一点点
Relationships: Democratic Germany/People's Republic of China
Kudos: 1





	Die letzte Deutsche Demokratische Republik

你有没有听过一个故事？

影子的主人被关进监狱，影子和公主结了婚。

你有没有看过一个电影？

放在门口的穿衣镜里走出一个人，杀死了房子的主人，取而代之。

你有找到共同点吗？

是的，真正的主人消失了，但是没有人发现。

最后的德意志民主共和国。

他漫不经心的讲述边境墙倒塌的真相，手却悄悄抚上那条伤疤。

多可笑啊，每个东德人的手臂上都有这样一条长长的疤痕，他们却总是用遮瑕膏盖住它。

“柏林墙的建立并非针对联邦德国，而是为了保护我们的社会主义建设能够顺利进行，也是为了捍卫和平，而它的重新开放也是以和平方式进行的。”

没有什么墙是不倒的。

但在遥远的东方，有世界上最长的墙，屹立了千年也不倒。

蓝黑色的海洋翻涌着浪潮，清脆的铃声与嘈杂的人声混合在一起。

鲜红的灯光连成一条钢铁的巨龙，尖锐的鸣笛声是它在咆哮。

翻天覆地的变化，这是前所未有的，让人激动到窒息的，一个伟大的国家，在他蓬勃跳动的心脏，他是无比清醒的，他是不断前进的。

“您认为中国应当如何处理与美国和俄罗斯的关系？”

杜金说，他是“羞羞的铁拳”，是腼腆的霸权。

但……

“中国的发展和强大是对霸权主义的制衡、对世界和平的保障。”

“中国在，社会主义就在。”

采访结束，他和记者握手。

金色的五星在灯光下晕着一层雾气。

中国在，社会主义就在。


End file.
